Birthday Fics
by Susannah Wilde
Summary: A collection of fics written for my flist's birthdays over on LJ.
1. Birthday Wishes

**Title:** Birthday Wishes  
**Author:** Susannah Wilde  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 541 words  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Happy Birthday, kitty_fic! Hope you had a fantastic day! Thanks to Robert Burns for the quote used in the summary.  
**Summary:** _The best laid schemes of mice and men/Go often awry_ and no one should know that better than Ginny Weasley.

* * *

**Birthday Wishes**

"Ginny, I still don't think this is a good idea," Hermione says as she trails Ginny into the kitchen.

"Of course it is. You know how Harry doesn't like to talk about his relationships, so this is perfect. He just needs to make a wish before he blows out the candles and then I'll know if he wants to get back together." Ginny waves her wand to light the twenty-three red and gold candles on the strawberry cake that she made that morning.

"What exactly did you tell Fred and George to do?"

"Oh, don't worry, it's nothing illegal. It's based on the idea of Muggle wishes. Since they don't have magic, they wish on everything to get good fortune: stars, fountains, dandelions, and especially birthdays. So when Harry blows out these candles, anything he asked for should appear soon afterward. These candles are still in their testing phase, but I asked them to make an exception for me to use them tonight."

"You shouldn't use them then, if they're dangerous and don't know the consequences." Hermione reaches forward to get the candles out, but Ginny pushes her hands away.

"I made sure that it's safe. From what I understand, as long the wish doesn't violate the Fundamental Laws of Magic or is deliberately harmful, then whatever is asked should last until midnight."

Hermione crosses her arms and frowns. "How do you know for sure about what he wants? He's not the same person from Hogwarts."

"I know that. We've all changed, but we're still friends and talk all the time. However, lately he's been asking for advice, hypothetically of course, but I think he's working up the courage to ask me out again."

After making sure that all the candles are lit and no wax has dripped onto the cake, Ginny picks it up and motions for Hermione to follow her.

There is no changing her mind, so all Hermione can do is sigh and say, "Fine, Ginny, as long as you can live with the results."

"Of course, but that shouldn't be a problem."

Harry is talking to Charlie, Ron, and Arthur when Hermione and Ginny come outside with the cake. At the sound of them singing the traditional birthday tune, he turns around in surprise before being dragged to the table and told to sit down.

"You're one year older, Harry, so make a wish and see if fortune favours you tonight," Molly says as she takes a photograph and the flash of a camera momentarily blinds him.

"Thank you, everyone, but I think I have everything I need right here."

"Then there's no harm in asking for something you want, is there?" Ginny shoots Fred a dirty glare to tell him to stop talking, but he just grins.

When Harry blows out the candles and nothing happens for a full minute, Ginny smiles wide and steps forward to give Harry a hug. This just reaffirms that she was right all along and that Harry was ready to ask her out again.

Until the crack of Apparition sounds, and the screams begin, with Ron being the loudest in the crowd.

"What the fuck, Potter? I was taking a bath!"

In Harry's lap sits Draco Malfoy wearing his birthday suit.


	2. Birthday Surprise

**Title: **Birthday Surprise  
**Author: **Susannah Wilde  
**Pairing:** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warning:** coulrophobia  
**Word Count:** 1077 words  
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** Happy Birthday, lijahlover! I hope you had a fantastic day. Here's the drabble (which turned into a one-shot), something sweet and fluffy, that I promised you. It's unbeta'd and features an OOC Draco (I blame the kids), but I hope you enjoy.  
**Summary: **For his birthday, Draco's biggest surprise doesn't come wrapped in a tidy present.

* * *

**Birthday Surprise**

"Just put on the damn scarf, Malfoy," Harry says, trying once more to blindfold his husband, but Malfoy stands up and walks towards the door.

"I don't see why I can't just go out there without being blindfolded. It's not like anything out there will surpass my childhood birthday parties. I'll have you know that when I was six, a circus came to the Manor that featured an entire herd of unicorns to entertain us."

Harry has followed Malfoy to the door, but pauses in his attempts to wrap the scarf around Malfoy's eyes. The idea of a young Malfoy with his arms crossed and a look of disdain on his face standing amidst a crowd of animals, especially the gentle unicorns, is ludicrous. He doesn't quite manage to hold his laughter and the other man turns at the sound, which Harry quickly tries to hide as a cough.

"Oh, don't stop laughing on my behalf, Potter. Besides, I never asked for a party. I wanted to visit Spain—"

"Yes, I know, but ever since Narcissa asked Scorpius and Albus what we were doing for your birthday, they've been so excited planning this. It's all they can talk about, and they managed to keep it a surprise from you."

If there's one thing that can make Malfoy change his mind, it's his children, whom he would do anything for. Harry just has to wait it out until Malfoy finally agrees.

A few seconds later, Malfoy sighs and holds out his hand for the scarf. He ties it around his eyes and answers "three" when Harry asks how many fingers he's holding up.

Harry leans forward to adjust the scarf and then Draco hears him whisper close to his ear, "If you behave and actually have a good time, I'll make it worth your while tonight."

Draco shivers; Harry's demonstrated on more than one occasion that his words are as good as golden.

"Fine, but we _are_ going to Spain for your birthday."

"I don't care. Just act like you're enjoying yourself, don't annoy the Weasleys, and it'll all be over soon."

"I could only hope so," Malfoy says as Harry places a hand on the small of his back to guide him out of the house.

The delicious scent of meat greets both of them as they step outside and Harry leads Malfoy to the long table that been set up for the guest of honour. On one end, a large pile of presents all wrapped in shiny, colourful paper are placed on the white tablecloth, but otherwise it's empty. Pansy and Ron are at the open bar, with a few glasses of wine shared between them. Molly is taking photographs while Arthur trails after her, welcoming each guest. Hermione is busy helping Dean hang a dragon-shaped piñata on an oak tree. Meanwhile, Ginny, Charlie, and Blaise were on the pitch in the middle of orchestrating a game of quidditch between the other guests. The only person missing is Narcissa, who would arrive with Andromeda and Teddy.

Harry searches for his children and finds them staring wide-eyed as a clown twists balloons into animal shapes. Scorpius is tightly holding onto a giraffe as Albus attempts to ride a balloon pony. The other colourful animals the clown has created are floating around in the gentle breeze.

As soon as Malfoy sits, Harry uses his wand to send up green sparks into the air to alert the guests. They start walking towards them, but Harry's sons are fast and hyped up on sweets so they arrive at the table in seconds. Upon hearing the cries of "Papa!" Malfoy reaches up and yanks off the scarf, eyes squinting at the sudden brightness.

Harry can tell the exact moment when something is wrong because Malfoy turns white and he opens his mouth, but he's frozen and can't speak. He's so focused on something in front of him, that he ignores the kids and stands up, frantically reaching into his robes for his wand.

Malfoy Disapparates and Harry gives a helpless glance to the crowd that has begun to whisper before he does the same.

He stumbles but quickly rights himself as he walks down the hallway to the closed doors in front of him.

"Draco," Harry says, pounding on their bedroom door. He's never seen Malfoy this frightened after the war's end. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"You brought a fucking _clown_ to my party!"

"Well yes, to entertain the children, but I don't see what the problem is."

Draco remains silent and Harry wants to use his wand to Vanish the door, until he hears footsteps behind him and he turns to find Narcissa walking towards Harry.

"Is Draco in there?"

"He's not coming out and I don't know why." Harry pounds on the door again.

"It's been so long that I've forgotten that Draco's terrified of clowns, always has been."

"Seriously? Why?"

Narcissa opens her mouth to speak, but it's Draco's voice that calls out, "It's not funny, Potter! They're fucking creepy and they _never_ stop smiling! Their faces are painted to exaggerate that and the way they speak, all high-pitched and forced laughter, is unnatural. No person can ever be that happy all the time!"

Harry's never thought of that, but he supposes that it's true. A person with wild hair, vacant eyes, and unpredictable behaviour, surely it's a sign of madness. Still, he can't go back outside without Malfoy. He turns to Narcissa and says quietly, "I need you to go and tell the clown that he's no longer needed, but he'll still get paid." She nods and Disapparates.

"He's gone, Draco, or will be by the time we go outside. Come out, please."

"No."

Harry sighs and says, "Look, no one knows what happens, and I will be the last person to say a word. For all they know, you were so overwhelmed and needed some time to adjust to the idea of a surprise birthday party."

Draco snorts. "They're not stupid, Potter, even if I have my doubts about the Weasel."

"They'll have to believe you, you're the birthday boy, and if anyone says otherwise, you have my permission to hex them."

The lock clicks open and Draco comes out, his disheveled hair the only hint that he's had a slight panic attack.

"No limits?"

"You can't actually hurt them, Malfoy."

"So anything is allowed as long as Granger can fix them?"

"Be gentle, Malfoy."


End file.
